<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Careful, Faithful, Loyal by Aibhilin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657595">Careful, Faithful, Loyal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin'>Aibhilin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Sad, introspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl was vicious, easily hurt and tenacious when it came to avenging herself.</p><p>Ursa didn’t know where she got it from.</p><p>Her son, on the other hand, had been far too good. He was easily wounded, tried to please his parents often and had a good heart, inside.</p><p>This she had an inkling where it came from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purimgifts 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Careful, Faithful, Loyal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/gifts">Kitsune_Scribe</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it, dear recipient!</p><p>Have fun reading~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>Ozai’s wife could be best described as careful, faithful, loyal. Moreover, she knew people said that about her, often.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>Yet, her daughter had never been an easy child to raise. The girl was vicious, easily hurt and tenacious when it came to avenging herself.</p><p>Ursa didn’t know where she got it from.</p><p>Her son, on the other hand, had been far too good. He was easily wounded, tried to please his parents often and had a good heart, inside.</p><p>This she had an inkling where it came from.</p><p>After all, before she’d married, she had had a life.</p><p>Elsewhere.</p><p>Outside of these palace walls, smack in the middle of the Fire Nation’s capital.</p><p>Her parents had raised her well, she knew.</p><p>A faithful woman, wife to the Fire Lord Ozai, she knew her place.</p><p>She knew the status she enjoyed and knew it well.</p><p>Made sure to bow at the right time and smile at the appropriate people.</p><p>Oh, she knew she was surrounded by people who favoured her over the Fire Lord.</p><p>If one listened to the rumours, that was easy to find out.</p><p>(yes, Ursa always kept one ear to the ground, just in case)</p><p>(she made sure to figure out the grain of truth in the hearsay, just in case)</p><p>(there always was one, if one knew where to look and she needed to know, just in case)</p><p><em>Just in case</em>.</p><p>And then, the unthinkable happened.</p><p>And her careful listening paid off.</p><p>(Just in case turned into <em>now</em>)</p><p>Careful, faithful, loyal.</p><p>Until she wasn’t that, anymore, not when it concerned her husband, the Fire Lord, not when it came to the Fire Nation, but for her <em>children</em>, she chose her fate.</p><p>Chose her own fate and went off.</p><p>Left it all there.</p><p>Left for wherever.</p><p>Left behind everything.</p><p>Left behind her title, her status.</p><p>Left behind everyone and her children.</p><p>It would be worth it, in the end. She knew that much, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it?</p><p>Mayhaps leave me a comment, if you have some time to spare?<br/>^_^ I love those!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>